


Forensic Shenanigans

by Frosted_Dubu



Category: Free!
Genre: Detectives, Forensics, Gen, M/M, Multi, case that is not important and will be left forgotten, do not do what he does in a lab, do not imitate, nanase haruka is a bad example here, wrong and dangerous use of apparatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosted_Dubu/pseuds/Frosted_Dubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspector Makoto and Rei with Forensics Haru and Nagisa<br/>That AU you never asked for but still got it anyway.<br/>Haru and Nagisa in the labs? Be prepared for ridiculousness and tons of health code violations and workplace inappropriateness<br/>Warnings: please do not imitate Haru in this fic. NEVER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forensic Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I started off as a beta in this collab but due to our writer disappearing on us, i took over the role of the writer. With the help of mochiiron(our artist) we managed to produce something!  
> Warnings: please do not imitate Haru in this fic. NEVER.  
> May be inaccurate.  
> Team name: Aokaze

 

“Nagisa!”

A young-looking blonde with a sunny disposition hopped out and sung out happily,” hmm?”

“Where is the file of the victim that I just wrote a report on?” An annoyed young male with dark blue hair spoke monotonously.

With a pout, Nagisa pondered while scratching his head with his eyes closed, thinking very hard.

“Ah! I shredded it!” said blonde added a smile at the end of his answer.

Haruka nodded at that. “I see you shredded it.”

Nagisa nodded along before the sudden double take of Haruka caught him off guard.

“You  _what_?”

Chuckling at the other’s out-of-character gesture,  Nagisa sang out,” I shredded it ~”

Irritation was an understatement for what Nanase Haruka was feeling right now. The report that he wrote for the latest victim got shredded by his lack-of-a-better-term assistant. The same assistant who spilled coffee on his desktop on said assistant’s first day at work. The same assistant who dropped his lunch into the bin ‘accidentally’ before insisting he try some of said assistant’s home-made ‘bento’. Oh did he mention he got food poisoning and had to take medical leave for three days?

“But… that report was no good Haru-chan.”

Oh right. The same assistant that gives formalities no care and insists on calling him with that term.

Why was Nagisa still working here again?

“Nagisa. What rights do you have to say and decide that?”

“Haru-chan! All you wrote was ‘dead-fatass drowned because the water rejected him’.  How was I supposed to hand that in!” Nagisa exclaimed, hands in the air.

Right. That’s because he actually does do a good job at the so-called assisting.

Haruka turned his back to Nagisa, walking to his own desk while muttering how the deceased ‘deserved it’ and how the water is always right.

 

The people in the office who were passing by the forensic department sweatdropped as they overheard the conversation between the two oddest and only members of the forensic department. Despite this being a common affair, one can just never get used to it.

 

“Rei…I think you should calm down a little…”

“Inspector Makoto. When you say that to me with that look on your face, how am I supposed to feel less tensed?”

Said male, currently going through a mental breakdown tensed even more as his junior spoke. He was really trying to hide how nervous he was to not burden Rei, albeit failing.

“I can’t help it Rei… it’s my first independent case since I’ve joined the force. I just feel so…jumpy?”

He sighed as he confessed his embarrassing little fear to the less experienced junior inspector sitting beside him. Honestly, he felt wimpy. He was supposed to be Rei’s senior. He was not supposed to make Rei feel nervous on the junior’s first ever case even though he himself was. A good senior does not let his own uneasy emotions affect their junior.

“Sorry Rei. You have to put up with me as your senior even though I’m so unreliable.” Makoto spoke with an apologetic tone.

Rei just smiled at how soft and nice his senior was before shaking his head and insisting that it was instead an honour before he went on to recite all of Makoto’s achievements in his four years of service on the force.

Needless to say, the entire car ride to the crime scene was filled with an embarrassed Makoto trying to calm Rei down while the latter refused to let Makoto put himself down and insisted on commenting on how great of an inspector Makoto was. Arriving on the latest crime scene, we have a red-faced Makoto and a seemingly refreshed Rei, having calmed down from his ramble which he recited off from memory alone.

 

 

“Thank you for letting us visit the crime scene at such a late hour.” Makoto gratefully bowed to the old landlord who was laughing it off.

The old landlord spoke kindly,” my my what a polite young man.”

The gentle smile appeared yet again on Makoto’s face before he bowed once more and walked towards Rei who was analysing what he had noted down in his mini notebook.  Noticing his senior walking towards him, Rei immediately did a ninety-degree bow and apologised profusely.

“Rei…it’s fine really! I too would have felt uncomfortable seeing something like that for my first case. So it’s fine. Stop being so sorry.” Makoto consoled him understandingly.

Rei blushed a little at the affection he was receiving and muttered dejectedly,” I couldn't help it.”

“I know” was the soft and gentle words that he got back.

Makoto understood what Rei was going through. He too felt really uncomfortable and queasy on his first case where there was a mutilated body with blood splatters everywhere. That sight was just unbearable for the novice and Makoto had to rush out of the scene to prevent himself from messing up the crime scene with his… lunch he had beforehand. He was all ready to give more words of comfort and was almost going to recount his not-so-glorious memory to Rei . Almost.

“The body …it was…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Before he could, Rei looked straight into Makoto’s eyes , shyly nudging his glasses a little.

“It wasn’t beautiful!”

To that, Makoto found himself speechless.

 

“Haru-chan! Haru-chan!” Nagisa burst through his lab, effectively causing him to spill the solution he was handling all over his clothes and paperwork.

Seeing the mess, Nagisa did a little disapproving headshake as he stalked towards him and chided playfully,” ahh Haru-chan sure is clumsy!”

Said forensic just ignored the blonde and proceeded to quickly grab a handful of napkins to clean up the mess and get any unstained paper away from the wet pile.

Seeing the forensic busy (all thanks to him), Nagisa just quietly placed the e-mail he got from the investigation department on Haruka’s table before exiting as quietly.

“It’s coming out of your paycheck.”

“Hmm? What Haru-chan?”

“Dry cleaning for my clothes.”

Nagisa whined loudly,” EHHH but it’s Haru-chan’s fault for not wearing a lab coat!”

“It’s  _your_  fault for not knocking and just barging in here.”

A pout visible on his face, Nagisa looked away and mumbled,” but if you wore the coat you wouldn't have spilled that all over your clothes!”

Nagisa turned to look at Haruka who hasn’t said anything back yet and made a face of distaste.

“Haru-chan. What exactly  _did_  you spill?”

Noting the look on Nagisa’s face, Haruka looked at the front of his shirt to see a huge stain as well as some smaller ones on his pants.

Picking up the bottle of solution that Haruka was using, Nagisa  _smirked_  a little before  _casually_  saying while walking out of the lab,” Oh wells~ guess there’s no need for dry cleaning right?”

The pure look of distaste was now on Haruka’s face before he quickly cleaned up his work station before getting back to work.

 

 

Haruka debated on whether to get Nagisa to grab him coffee from the staff canteen or to buy it himself.

“Definitely the latter” he mumbled to himself before nodding at his decision and walking out of his department to the cafeteria.

 

 

“Dude. That looks ... _bad_ ”

Haruka looked up to see Rin, the detective and just gave him an affirming nod before sitting down at his table across said detective.

“Did he do it again?”

Once again, without a word, Haruka just sighed as he nodded again.

“I swear, that little guy is evil and out to get you.”

Haruka turned to look at Rin, giving the latter a serious look.

“Are you going to tell me how Nagisa is not evil and is actually a good assistant and that I should stop bad-mouthing him again?”

Haruka looked back down at his destroyed outfit and thought back to Nagisa’s last smirk and snide remark before looking straight into Rin’s eyes, his own filled with determination.

“What dude? Don’t look at me like that. It’s creepy. You’re creepy.”

“You know what?”

Rin’s confusion increased tenfold at Haru’s words before meekly asking what Haru was talking about.

“You’re right.”

Sipping his coffee while trying to ease his aching neck and shoulders, he noticed Rin looking at him as though he was repulsive.

“What” was the annoyed comment he gave Rin, not being able to be peered at as though he was the vilest thing ever.

“What did he spill this time? That looks really horrible.”

Looking displeased, Haruka replied bitterly,”  _silver nitrate_.”

 

With hurried footsteps, the inspector duo rushed to the elevator with the older frantically looking at his wristwatch. The numbers ’12.43 pm’ staring back at him mockingly made him feel anxious. They were supposed to be in the forensic department at 12.30pm sharp.

Just as the lift doors opened, the detective who was inside greeted Makoto with a casual pat on the back.

“Yo Makoto.”

“Rin! It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Makoto cheerfully answered back.

Rei stiffened at the two’s conversation, feeling awkward and intruding.

“Ah, here. I’ll introduce you my junior! “ Makoto turned to Rei who tensed up upon hearing him being mentioned.

“Ryugazaki Rei. Junior inspector. Pleased to meet you.”

Rin just gave the junior a quick head-to-toe look before casually introducing himself. After which, he turned to finally look at the two carefully, noticing they were panting slightly, breathing just a bit harder than usual.

“What’s the rush ?”

“Eh? Ah you see… we are kind of late to an appointment with the forensic department so…” Makoto replied while looking very apologetic.

Rin tilted his head and spoke,” but you’re always on time Makoto.”

Makoto scratched his cheeks shyly before laughing it off. Really, how could he tell Rin that it was actually his first time going to the forensic department without a senior to guide him there and that Rei and himself were lost for a good 10 minutes in the huge building trying to ask for directions.

“We asked around for the directions but everyone just either avoided us or said they didn’t know.” Rei mumbled out while seemingly deep in though.

Rin gave no reaction for a second before sighing out ,” well,  _that’s_  to be expected.”

“Eh?”

“Makoto, it’s going to be your first time working with the forensics isn’t it?”

Nodding, Makoto and Rei simultaneously swallowed nervously, seeing Rin’s expression turn dark.

“ _Good luck_. “

That said, Rin walked out as soon as the lift arrived on his floor and waved the duo goodbye after effectively scaring them.

Just before the lift doors closed, Rin turned back to face the two and smirked,” you’ll need it man.”

That said, he stalked off snickering at how scared his friend and his junior looked back in the elevator.

As Rin was walking back to his office, he couldn’t help the shiver he felt when he remembered his first time working with Haruka and Nagisa. He really hoped that Makoto had a better time.  Maybe. He actually also kind of wanted Makoto to be put through a difficult time just so he could tease Makoto for it. Well, that’s just what friends are for.

 

Back in the lift, the inspectors looked scared out of their wits.

“In-inspector Makoto… What did Rin-san mean?”

Turning to look at Rei slowly, the words Rei dreaded came out,” I honestly don’t know.”

Needless to say, their nervousness increased ten-fold and the atmosphere was tensed. The people who came into the lift all either stood in the corner, far away from the two who were emitting a dark aura or just backed away from the lift when it arrived.

 

“It…it’s going to be fine Rei...i think…I hope…”

“Inspector Makoto… that does not sound convincing at all.”

Sighing while looking dejected, Makoto looked at Rei and said,” I know.”

 

Hearing a loud slam coming from the doors, Haruka just knew Nagisa was back from lunch break. The assistant bounced excitedly to Haruka’s work station, eyes wide at how unorganized it was with papers strewn all over and some of which with unidentified purple stains.

“This is messy Haru-chan! Better clean it up before the investigation department comes up!” Nagisa commented off-handedly before skipping back to his own station.

“Why do you think it’s even messy in the first place?”

Pouting, Nagisa just whined,” but I didn't know that bottle of iodine would spill!”

Rolling his eyes, Haruka just went back to tidying up his desk before what Nagisa said earlier registered in his head.

“Wait.  _What_?”

“Hmm? Like I said before, I swear I did not know that the cap wasn't on tightly and when I knocked it over it just spilled on some of the documents and I panicked so I grabbed all of them which knocked over the pile of files and papers which then fell all-“

“No. Not that. “

“Oh. Then what did you mean Haru-chan?”

Narrowing his eyes, Haruka asked ,”  _who_  is going to  _what_?”

Tilting his head to the side, pondering for a while, Nagisa brightened as he figured out what Haruka was talking about.

Clapping his fist onto his palm while his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape, Nagisa exclaimed,” the investigation department! They are going to be here in… 12 minutes ago.”

Haruka froze. No this could not be happening.

“ _How_  did they know?”

“Know what Haru-chan?”

Haruka eyed the lab room while looking very stressed and tensed before robotically turning back to Nagisa, still silent.

“Haru-chan? Could it be?”

Haruka tensed up even more at the accusatory tone of the younger.

“Did you not get that report ready for the deceased lawyer case?”

Wait. What?

Nagisa sighed out exaggeratedly at how clueless Haruka looked before further explaining,” you know the one where the inspectors are here to discuss? The lawyer who died in Iruzaki complex?”

Oh. So they did not find out.

With a sigh of relief, Haruka composed himself before speaking,” I wasn’t told about any meeting.”

“Sure you were! I left the e-mail…on the corner of the desk!”

“You mean the corner where your disaster happened and messed up my whole stack of files and paperwork?”

“Yup!” Nagisa answered back with a sunny disposition.

Sometimes, Haruka swore he must have done something terrible in his past life to have to live through this every day.

 

Just as Haruka was going to give a talk on how Nagisa should personally make sure he gets all the company e-mails by giving it directly to him, the door was pushed open be a man who poked his head into the office.

The stranger caught the look that Haruka was giving him and stared at Nagisa and Haruka who were before him.

Figuring he was intruding on something, Makoto quietly said,” sorry, did I interrupt something? I should have knocked sorry.”

Just as the stranger was about to leave, Nagisa rushed to the door, thankful for the save he got to spare him from the lecture he was about to receive from Haruka.(He has already heard it for 5 times and yet, he is never going to do what he is told to so there was no point really.)

“Nope. No. You weren’t! Welcome to the Forensic department!” Nagisa talked enthusiastically.

Taken aback by the enthusiasm, Makoto just nodded dumbly before stepping into the office while Rei trailed behind him. Makoto took a quick glance around the surprisingly uninhabited office.

“Sure looks empty in here doesn’t it?” The cheery blonde smiled sweetly at Makoto.

Smiling back at the warm response, Makoto good-naturedly replied,” well there is a lot less people here than I thought.”

“It’s just Haru-chan and I here. It gets lonely sometimes but its homey here!”

“I’m assuming this Haru-chan person is the one glaring back at us ?” Rei questioned while pushing his glasses up.

“Eh?” both Makoto and Nagisa turned to look at the Blue-haired forensic who was indeed staring at them, not in a nice nor welcoming way.

Makoto realised that said ‘Haru-chan’ was actually glaring at him and Rei.

“Haru-chan! We should get tea for our guests…” The blonde spoke to the forensic before turning back to the inspector duo.

“Oh! I’m inspector Tachibana Makoto and this is Inspector Ryugazai Rei. We’re here for the discussion about Sakegawa Yasami. Sorry we’re late. We’re really really sorry.” Makoto bowed ninety degrees while saying all of that.

“Then it’s Mako-chan and Rei-chan then!”

“Actually I’m just a junior inspector. Inspector Makoto is just too nice to introduce me as a full inspector.” Rei said seriously.

“Doesn’t matter~” Nagisa sang out as he skipped away, towards Haruka.

Rei was shocked at how his clarification of his title was just blatantly ignored and shot down.

As if remembering something, Nagisa turned around and held his hands behind his back while bending a little while tilting his head to the side, he introduced himself in high spirits.

“I’m Nagisa! Hazuki Nagisa.”

Nagisa points to the forensic standing beside him, who was still emitting an unwelcoming aura to the two inspectors and said ,” this little grumpy pants is Haru-chan!”

“Pleasure to meet you two” Makoto greets back warmly with a pleasant smile.

Rei looks straight at the two and speaks, tone formal. “I hope we will work without any hitches Hazuki-san and Haru-chan-san.”

“ehhh~ Call me Nagisa Rei-chan!”

Rei was surprised by Hazuki-san’s request and replied back formally,” that would be unprofessional.”

“Who cares? I don’t. Haru-chan doesn’t. Mako-chan certainly doesn’t look like he does too!”

Makoto tried to hold back the grin that was spreading on his face, seeing the cute blond’s antics and how Rei was uncomfortable. It was such an adorable sight.

“ _Do not_.”

All three turned to look at ‘Haru-chan-san’ as he finally spoke.

“ _Do not call me Haru-chan-san_.”

 

“Sit down Mako-chan, Rei-chan! I’ll go get you guys tea!”

Hearing that, Haruka-san (after the insistence of Nagisa having them call Haruka by his given name, much to the annoyance of said person) immediately stopped Nagisa and made the little bundle of energy sit back while he personally went to get the tea.

As much as how suspicious he felt about the two inspectors, there was no way he would risk Nagisa spilling tea all over them, causing them to blacklist the department. That would be… inconvenient and dangerous.

He wouldn't want them to suddenly spring in for a sudden check if he accidentally offended them…

 

As soon as tea was served,(without any accidents thanks to Haruka) the discussion proceeded where the two inspectors questioned the two forensics about any discoveries on the crime scene.

The doubts that they had was answered calm and collectedly by Haruka-san and the inspectors were thankful. Having pretty much everything they wanted to know, Makoto asked,” so what about the autopsy?”

“Of?” Nagisa asked back curiously, leaning forward at the same time.

“Er.. the body?” Rei questioned back.

“You mean a body body?”

“Yes I meant…” Rei stopped himself to prevent himself from sounding as ridiculous as Nagisa was for saying that.

Makoto looked at Haruka who just shrugged nonchalantly.

“I was actually going to perform it just before you arrived.”

“Why would you do that when we have an appointment?” Rei asked yet again, pushing his glasses up by the red frames.

Looking pointedly at Nagisa who was laughing while scratching the back of his head, Haruka replied,”I wasn’t informed of this meeting thanks to a  _certain someone_.”

“I’m the certain someone!” Nagisa chirped lively, raising his hand up as if to prove a point.

“Well then” Makoto spoke as he stood up.  “We can come back after you are done Haruka-san. Thank you very much, Nagisa-san, Haruka-san.”

“Hmm or you know, you could just go in with Haru-chan while he does his thing.”

“Nagisa!”

“Really! Haru-chan is really beautiful when he does his thing!”

Hearing the b-word, Rei’s interest was effectively piqued.

“Like a sight you have never seen.”

“Don’t exaggerate.”

Seeing the enthusiasm of both their juniors, the two older ones just sighed out collectively. There was just no way to get out of this now.

Noticing the similar reactions, the two just looked at each other for a second, unsure of how to react.

“Ohh Mako-chan! Haru-chan! What’s up with you two!”

Makoto blushed at what the blond said while Haruka ignored Nagisa, walking into the lab to make preparations for the autopsy.

“Inspector Makoto!”

Makoto, who was still blushing was shocked at Rei addressing him.

“Aren’t you looking forward to seeing Haruka-san perform the autopsy?”

Suddenly feeling queasy, Makoto made a wry smile without replying Rei as the latter walked excitedly into the lab after Haruka., with Nagisa trailing behind.

“Not really. Not at all.” Makoto blanched.

 

“Rei-chan! It’s your first time in an autopsy room right?” the blond questioned, excitably.

While shrugging off his coat and putting on the scrub suit, which was presented by the bubbly blond, he told Nagisa that it was indeed his first.

“That means Rei-chan is an autopsy virgin!”

The quiet room fell even more silent by the outburst of the cheery forensic.

A strangled cough and an obviously embarrassed junior inspector effectively ended the silence.

Makoto found himself to be less tensed than before, thanks to the two younger professionals.

Was Haruka-san younger too? He looked younger.

At that thought, Makoto turned around while putting on the gown over his layer of scrub suit, glancing at Haruka.

Already dressed for the autopsy in the proper attire, Haruka has already started to command Nagisa to take pictures and notes whilst he snapped on his gloves, prepared to begin.

After Nagisa was done with taking note of the attire of the body and the pictures of the body before the autopsy, he proceeded to remove the clothing of the deceased to take even more pictures, after which he let Haruka do his work.

 

To say Makoto was awe-stricken was an understatement. His gaze was transfixed by the sight before him. The smooth flick of Haruka’s wrist. The fluid motions that are elegantly performed. To call this a ritual was not an exaggeration at all. The way he gracefully performs the autopsy with no wasted movements and finesse was breathtakingly beautiful.

Rei gulped with wide eyes as he stared openly at the professional.

“Nagisa. Get me a tray.”

Snapping out of his trance, Nagisa bounced towards Haruka to ask what was it the forensic wanted.

“A tray.”

He cheerfully grabbed one and speedily went right back beside Haruka. Glancing around to look for the papers that he previously scribbled on, he noticed the two inspector that was very quiet.

The look on Rei-chan’s face was to be expected. Everyone had the same reaction whenever it was their first time seeing Haruka at work. The pure look of admiration was so common that Nagisa wasn't even surprised. Not anymore.

However, the look that the other Inspector had was a totally different case.

Makoto swallowed as he was still caught up with staring. Makoto was a very polite person. He knew that it wasn’t nice to stare. Yet, he can’t help but ogle at the view before his very eyes. Makoto let out a breath he never knew he was holding just as Haruka placed the scapel down to grab another equipment. He took this moment to look away to compose himself.

Wait. What? Why would he have to do that? Was Makoto nervous? Of course he was. There’s a body being cut up right in front of him. There’s no doubt that that was making him antsy. Makoto took a look at the body and let out a breath. He then looked up a little more at the forensic who was currently engrossed in examining the body, speaking terminologies that were foreign to the inspectors.

His practiced moves and poised actions. His heartbeat sped up and suddenly, Makoto felt the room becoming hotter.

 At that, Makoto gasped.  He was totally captivated.

Looking up at this revelation, he noticed someone beside Haruka-san he didn't before.

Nagisa was looking at Rei with a fascinated look on his face, just like how Rei looked at Haruka. When Nagisa noticed his little stare-fest, he just smirked at Makoto with raised eyebrows, making slight subtle motions towards Haruka, not embarrassed at being caught eyeballing the younger detective at all.

 

To say that the remaining time spent in the autopsy room was awkward and suffocating with Nagisa directing suggestive looks and sneaking glances at Rei was no understatement. Makoto swore Nagisa faked that little ‘trip’ right before Rei so that the blond could fall into Rei’s arms. Despite feeling a bit guilty for mentally thinking that Nagisa was quite the sly one, the tiny smirk that Makoto caught on Nagisa’s face after he ‘regained balance’ while leaning on Rei confirmed his thought.

 

“So how was your first time Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked while leaning forward.

Blushing at how the question could sound totally unprofessional and private, Rei just replied back that it was alright.

“Alright? ALRIGHT? It definitely wasn't ‘alright’ !” Nagisa agitatedly retorted, using his fingers to motion at the air-quotes when he quoted Rei.

“Ne, Mako-chan! It wasn't alright was it?”

Annoyed at Nagisa, Haruka huffed,” if you think I’m doing it wrong let’s see you do any better.”

“Ah, no. I actually think that it was really stunningly beautiful. Also I think that was what Nagisa-san was trying to say as well, wasn't it?” Makoto added in good-naturedly to try to put an end to the forensic’s annoyance.

“That’s right! That was what I was implying! Mako-chan is right!”

Self-satisfyingly nodding, Nagisa then turned to Haruka.

“I've heard many people praise Haru-chan but this is the first time someone so openly state that it was ‘stunningly beautiful’. Mako-chan, you are such a flatterer!” Nagisa winked at the end, for good measure.

Realising what he said, Makoto reddened at his embarrassing words.  Did he say something that is offensive to Haruka-san? Would the other feel awkward at what he said? Was he disrespectful to him? Worse of all, would Haruka-san hate him for it?

These thoughts flooded into his mind before a voice snapped him out of his reverie.

“Inspector Makoto.”

Looking up, he saw the male that he was thinking about facing to the side with his arms folded. He looked closer and was that a tinge of pink on his cheeks?

Before he could observe more, the said male spoke again.

“Thanks.”

After muttering that one word, Haruka turned to go back to his lab.

“Mako-chan. Mako-chan. Let’s go?”

Turning to the voice, he sees Nagisa tugging at his sleeves and Rei looking at him.

“Go where?”

“To the lab where Haruka-san went to? To discuss his findings from the autopsy just now?”

Straightening himself up, Makoto muttered out a soft ,” right.”

Just as he was about to walk towards the lab, Nagisa suddenly turned around saying how he had to collect the files that were going to be needed. Their collision caused the files and paper that Nagisa was reaching out for to drop all over the place.

Frantically trying to pick up the documents, Nagisa scrambled around to collect those that were messy on the desk while Makoto picked up those from the ground. The other two, long gone was not seen.

Just as Makoto finished grabbing the papers and was about to stand up to pass them back to Nagisa, the younger turned when Makoto called out to him, effectively knocking the bottle of iodine that was previously there, down.

It was uncapped. Apparently, while trying to clean up the previous mishap, the bottle was left forgotten and uncapped.

“Oops” Nagisa whispered, looking sorry.

Makoto just let out a defeated sigh before assuring the blond that it was alright.

 

Stepping into the lab, with a very visible stain across of his shirt, two- well three pairs of eyes stared at him. Specifically that purple stain right across his abdomen.

“Inspector Makoto? What happened?” Rei asked, full of concern.

Habitually touching his hair while trying to explain, Makoto just said it was an accident before Nagisa barged into the lab with the organised papers.

“I’ll tell you what happened. Nagisa happened. That’s what.”

 

The blond, just smiled, guilt no longer found anywhere on his facial features, totally ignoring how Haruka was glaring at him.

He looked at Makoto and then at Haruka then back at Makoto again.

Grinning, he pointed out without a care that Haruka was frowning at him.

“Hey! Mako-chan and Haru-chan match!”

He then walked towards Haruka, silently whispering to him. “You’re welcome.”

 

 

“Nagisa, go bring out the microscopes while I go grab the tissues found at the crime scene from the freezer.”

“Ehh? But it’s heavy!”

Haruka just glared at the blonde.

“Besides! It’s on the way since you’re going to the freezer!”

“I only have two hands.”

Noticing the reluctance and very prominent pout of Nagisa, Makoto kindly offered to help.

At his offer, Haruka visibly tensed. Seeming reluctant, Haruka pondered for a while before agreeing, obviously uncomfortable.

Nagisa shooed them away with a cute little wave of his hands and the pair stepped out of the lab.

Makoto wordlessly followed Haruka.

“The microscopes are there” Haruka pointed to the right.

Nodding, Makoto went to grab one when he realised that there were so many different types and models that he was at a loss of what to do.

Walking back to where Haruka was, he asked while looking at the huge amount of microscopes. “Which ones do I take?”

Finally looking at Haruka, Makoto gawked at what he saw.

Haruka was currently standing in front of the refrigerator with the freezer section opened. That wasn’t what Makoto was gaping at. It was what was in the freezer that was making Makoto dismayed.

“Ha-Haruka-san?”

“It’s…”

“That… was that…”

Haruka grabbed the evidence before quickly snapping the refrigerator door shut. He put up his index finger, right against his lips while uttering out a soft “shh”.

Despite how ridiculous the situation was, Makoto couldn’t help but found it cute.

 

While helping Makoto out with which Microscope to take after he placed the evidence on a table, Haruka glanced down at the stain that was  _bright_  and  _obnoxious_.  ~~Just like Nagisa.~~

“You should really try to wash that out.”

“Eh?”

“Now.”

“Why?”

“Iodine stains are permanent if left for too long.”

Noticing how friendly Haruka was acting, Makoto smiled before he jokingly said.

“I don’t mind since we match.” He turned to Haruka to smile at him.

Let’s just say that the blush that dusted the forensic’s cheeks was very adorable and the Inspector might or might not have almost dropped a microscope at that sight.

It was after all a very picturesque sight. Makoto was glad that he said those words. He did ultimately get to see a sight he has never seen before. Just that it wasn’t a certain autopsy session it was supposed to be.

 

“Haru-chan! Mako-chan! You’re back!” Nagisa beamed, while leaning against Rei on the sofa.

The said male only pushed his glasses up with a very noticeable blush and dishevelled look.

Makoto wanted to point out that Rei’s hair was mussed up and he was slightly panting but his better judgement stopped him from doing so. Some things are just better left unknown.

 

“You guys sure took you time,” Rei stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Haruka retorted back,” like you’re one to talk.”

Rei visibly stiffened at what he said and the blush just got darker.

“Oooooh defensive aren’t we Haru-chan?”

Ignoring the blond, Haruka just placed the items he had in hand onto the desk, with Makoto following suit.

The rest of the meeting proceeded professionally without any fooling around.

 

“Thanks for the explanations and points. It was really helpful. “ Makoto smiled while offering a handshake to Haruka. A professional handshake.

Nagisa took his arm and shook it up and down excitedly.

“No problem-o! We’re a team anyway! Right Mako-chan?” Nagisa asked forcefully.

“Right” Makoto beamed back.

“Pleasure working with you.” Rei spoke professionally.

Finally letting go of Makoto’s hand, Nagisa grabbed Rei’s offered and and shook it as enthusiastically if not more.

“No no. It was a pleasure working with  _You_!”

He pulled Rei close before mumbling something to his ear.

Nope. Makoto decided he did not want to know what were the words exchanged after seeing how red Rei was after Nagisa finally stepped back, giving Rei his personal space back.

Looking back at Haruka, he offered his hand again and tilted his head to the side, hoping the other would accept. Thankfully he did and no words were exchanged between the two. Just silent affirmation.

 

Leaving the lab and grabbing their coats, just as the two inspectors are about to leave, the two forensics called out simultaneously.

“Wait!”

The two looked at each other in unison before one bounced his way to the junior inspector, pushing him to the side. Of course, not before sending a wink Haruka and Makoto’s way.

Scratching his head, not knowing what to do, Makoto glanced at Haruka.

“You…”

Waiting for what the forensic was trying to say Makoto leaned down a little before replying with a soft “hm”.

At that, the forensic looked up and time seemed to stop at the moment.

The two were standing face to face; Both their faces with a hue of red. The distance between them seemed so little and insignificant. Their gazes locked and at that moment, it was as though they were the only ones there. As though they were the only thing that mattered. The distance was almost non-existent.

The sudden shriek they heard coming from the way Nagisa dragged Rei to pulled them back to reality. They jumped apart and both looked towards the opposite direction.

Makoto felt his heart beating so quickly, it rivalled that time where he chased down a criminal across three streets. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, he willed himself to face the forensic.

“You were saying?”

“Oh. You…”

“yes?”

Haruka fidgeted a little before continuing.

“You wouldn't tell right?”

Confusion was written across Makoto’s face.

“About the freezer…”

“Oh!” Makoto let out, thinking back to what he saw.

He looked back at Haruka, seeing that he was actually hesitant and unsure.

Smiling affectionately, Makoto responded,” sure.”

“You will?” Haruka asked, lips forming into a tiny pout as his eyebrows creased, making him look like a cute animal that was begging for attention.

“I mean I’d keep it a secret.” At that, Makoto put his index finger against his lips, mimicking what Haruka did before.

“Shh” Makoto smiled his eye-smile while tilting his head to the side.

Blushing, Haruka mirrored him and also let a silent “shh” slip out of his lips, this time, with a small smile.

“Oh! What’s this? Haru-chan? Mako-chan?”

To Nagisa’s question and a curious-looking Rei, the two mentioned just voiced out,” it’s a secret.”

 

* * *

 

 

Omake:

“So how was it?”

“hmm?”

“Your little session with the forensics for the first time.”

“Why?”

“What did he ruin this time?”

Sighing, the inspector replied,” my shirt.”

“Comes with the whole experience man.” Rin sipped on his coffee lazily while lounging back on the seat. “The whole package.”

“Other than that…”

Eyebrows raised, Rin waited for Makoto to continue.

“It was exceptional.” Makoto beamed.

“Dude…don’t go there too often. It’s not good for you.”

“Why?”

“You either turn into an emotionless freak like Haru or a passionate ball of sunshine like Nagisa. Honestly now, its leaning towards the latter.”

“Haru is not an emotionless freak!”

“He i—wait. What?”

“What?”

“No… shit. You  ** _are_**  turning into another Nagisa shit. Get that coffee away from me.”

“I am not Rin! Calm down!”

Trying to calm the detective down, he accidentally knocked over the cup of coffee that Rin put on the table just before, effectively soiling Rin’s pants.

“See! Remember what I just said?”

Makoto could only smile apologetically at that.

 

Omake2:

Sniffing around the forensic department, Nagisa rushed to the laboratory to find Haruka there.

“Haru-chan! Are you doing it again?” Nagisa chirped animatedly.

Nodding silently, Haruka turned back to focus his attention on what he was working on.

“I swear Haru-chan! You’re the  _only_  one who keeps  _Mackerel_  in a  _forensic_  laboratory refrigerator!”

Haruka turned to Nagisa before placing his handiwork down in front of them.

“And whip up a good meal using a Bunsen burner!”

Taking a good look at his meal, Haruka just let out a tiny smile.

“Itadakimasu.”

 


End file.
